devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 36
Chapter 36: Official Contract Synopsis Need another way to contact the government. When I came back to the office after leaving Shuhei in the Back Alley, guests were waiting for me. Didn't they see the 'Closed' sign? Dialogue (Office) You: To our surprise, it really happened. Are you...the official contractor and the devil? Hora: Are you the ones who are looking for the one who opens the gate? Luel: Have you made your official contract too? You: Please have a seat. It's going to take a while. ...So, that's why I need your help. I want to learn more about the official contract. How did you do it? Luel: We don't have to tell them. Hora: I will. I will tell you. Luel: You... Hora: Honey, you've heard them. For his sister, he is recklessly challenging something he can't overcome. It's like a Lv. 1 warrior is challenging the final boss character. If we can't help directly, at least we can give him some tips. Luel: Up to you. Hora: Thanks, honey. You: Lv. 1 warrior...So, exactly what is this official contract? Hora: You already know pretty much everything about it. It is a contract with an additional condition, to find the one who opens the gate. You: How's it different from an ordinary contract? Hora: Simply put, the devil's power will be 1 for an ordinary contract, while it will be a minimum of 10 for an official contract. You: What do you mean, "minimum"? Hora: Each devil's original power is different. Consequently, their final power after an official contract will vary for each. But at least they will be about 10 times stronger. In the case of my honey, she became so powerful that I don't need other devils anymore after the official contract. You: How did you get to make your final decision about the official contract? Hora: Love. You: What? Hora: To make it simple, she is the one who taught me about the official contract to give more support to me. I had no idea what it was at the time, so I was like, "Yeah, let's go for it." Ever since the official contract, my exploration got much safer. But as I started finding out more about the strong binding force of the official contract, I came to like her ever more. You: What are the procedures? Hora: Pretty much the same as a normal contract. Just with the additional conditions that the contractor and the devil will find the one who opens the gate and they will help each other to the best. The devil has to explain the details to the contractor, and they both have to agree to all suggested conditions. In our case, I agreed on the condition that I will help Luel find the one who opens the gate and provide her with Light energy. For Luel, she agreed on the condition that she will find the one who opens the gate and she will protect her contractor. You: I see. Thank you for sharing that. I will also do my won research about the one who opens the gate. If I get a lead on it, I'll contact you. Hora: You're welcome to do it. Are we done here? You: Yes. Hora: What are you going to do from now on? Are you really going to find that devil of enormous power? You: I'm thinking. Hora: Of course to find your sister, you will have to go. But if the devil is as powerful as you described, you've got to take really careful steps. You getting into serious trouble is the last thing your sister wants to see, you know. You: thank you for your advice. What should I do? The official contract is not an easy thing, more difficult than what I thought. Yuki: I told you that you can't do it. You: But there must be a reason why Amaterasu left me alive and kidnapped Hikari to make me come after her. If I find that out, there must be a breakthrough...Should we start with researching on the one who opens the gate? Yuki: Please make a contract with me. Officially. You: Please tell me honestly. If I make an official contract with you, do we have any chance of winning against Amaterasu? Yuki: I don't think so. Amaterasu already has the same level of power that she used to have in Paradise. I can't even subdue her even if I restore my original power. You: Then, I won't do it. An official contract puts heavy responsibilities on both parties. And that's what Hora and Luel wanted to tell us. Finding a single person in this world without a single clue. This will be stressful. Yuki: ... You: I'm sorry about Hikari, but we've got to look for other alternatives. Who? Eh? Hora? Hora: name! A tremendously powerful devil appeared in this city. I'm having a difficulty handling it. Please come help me. You: In the city? Okay. I'll take off right away. Yuki: This is... You: I just got the news. A devil appeared in the city. Could it be a contractor of darkness? Yuki: No. I know this feeling. It's Amaterasu. You: What? Next Chapter